


A Miracle in Orange

by weissykins455



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissykins455/pseuds/weissykins455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar face greets you when you wake up in the morning- a perfect dose of cute to prepare you for a day of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle in Orange

The monotonous beeping of an alarm clock rouses you from your sleep- your arm reaching out to your bedside table and bopping the snooze button all before your eyes even attempted to open. When they did, however, they were met with two sights. One, the orange light of what signaled the beginning to sunrise streaming through the blinds of your window. The other, a head of orange hair attached to a small girl whom was asleep just to your left. Asleep being in the past tense as her yellow eyes fluttered.

With an obvious drowsiness to her motions the girl you knew to be Rin slowly stretched her arms over her head with a quiet and dragged out “nya~” accompanying the motion. When her muscles were adequately she flopped down limp, one eye staring up at you. “Mm, good morning sleepy head.” she said with a tired smile on her lips.

You open your mouth to respond to her, but only a gargle manages to find it's way out. Rin laughs at this. “I see, you're still not totally awake then. That's fine, all the more time to snuggle, nya~” Before you can voice any sort of objection to this (But of course, why would you?), she wiggles her way to your side and wraps her arms around your midsection, sighing a relaxed breath into you as she does so. “Ahh, so warm...”

A smile can't help but cross your lips as she does this, and you end up adjusting yourself to assist her no matter how you felt previously. Once settled, you reach your own arm around to cradle her head- gently petting the side of her head with your thumb. It only takes a minute before you can feel the vibrations of a happy purr begin to tickle your sides; you know she can't resist a good head scratching, especially when she's tired.

This moment hangs for what seems like an eternity- just the two of you, tired beyond belief after a night of games and jubilee (As do all nights will Rin seem to be), laying together with only small motions of loving pats and rubs onto each other signifying that you both are in fact awake. It was eventually you that had to break the silence, beginning with exchanging your slow and smooth hair rub for a fast and floofing hair jostle. “ Well if we plan on doing that thing today, we should get up soon.” You say as you prop yourself up once Rin removes herself from your side, pouty face in full effect.

_“Fiiiiiiiine”_ Rin responds, throwing her blankets off and sitting up on her knees. Her mouth opens wide, releasing a mighty lion's yawn as she stretched her arms in the air- one hand far out and bent downwards while the other kept close to her mouth, just like a real cat would. She then rolls across your legs and down onto the floor with a mighty thud, playfully giggling all the way. Figurines and other nick-knacks all around the room shake dangerously but eventually settle, as they they always do. Rin pops her head up from the floor and rests her chin on the edge of the bed. “But... I get to make breakfast today, okay?”

Once more before you had the opportunity to argue Rin leaped into action. Suddenly hopping to her feet, she stretched her arms Adonis-style to show off her sweet gains- an adorable sight to behold in her kitty-cat pajama tops. “We'll need to eat something super energy packed if I want to show you these sweet muscles when we go hiking. I'll make us some ramen!”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” You say, just now rolling your blankets off yourself. Rin now speedily walks to her dresser and pulls out a few items- cargo shorts, tank tops, other necessities one needs for when they go hiking. She hugs all these close to her as she makes her way to the door, turning around just before she leaves to show you how big her smile is.

“Perfect! I'll go change in the bathroom while you go get all our stuff ready. See you at the breakfast table, nya!” And with a flash of a delighted peace sign, Rin exits to begin your day.

 


End file.
